List of Wario video games
's yellow hat and represents him in many games.|alt=A purple W in white surrounded in a circle by yellow]] Wario'' video games''' have been developed by several companies, including Nintendo, Suzak, Good-Feel, and Intelligent Systems. All Wario video games have been developed for Nintendo video game consoles and handhelds dating from the Game Boy to the seventh generation of video game consoles. The first game to feature Wario was as the antagonist in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins; Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 was the first to feature Wario as a playable character. The Wario series consists of two separate gameplay-oriented parts: a series of traditional side-scrolling platform games, and a series of party games under the WarioWare moniker. The platform games are a spin-off from the Super Mario Land series of games for the Game Boy. The changes from the Mario Land series, both stylistically and storywise—with anime-style cutscenes and a greedy protagonist—make the games unique from other platformers in the genre. The latest Wario platform game to be released is Wario Land: The Shake Dimension (known as Wario Land: Shake It! in North America and in Japan) for the Wii, and is a 2D platform game like the previous Wario platform games. The WarioWare games are minigame compilations in which the player is required to perform a series of short activities at a quickening pace. The latest game in the WarioWare series is Game and Wario for the Wii U, released in 2013. ''Wario'' platforming games | canceled= | refs= | release=1994 – Game Boy | notes= *The game was developed by Nintendo's Nintendo R&D1 team. *''Wario Land'' is the first game to feature Wario as a playable character. *It is the third game in the Super Mario Land series and the first game in the Wario Land series. *The title was re-released in Europe under the Game Boy Nintendo Classics brand in 2001. *The title was re-released on the Nintendo 3DS's Virtual Console service in 2012 for Japan, Europe, and North America. }} | canceled= | refs= | release=1995 – Virtual Boy | notes= *Nintendo developed the game. *It features gameplay similar to the other Wario Land games. }} | canceled= | refs= | release=1998 – Game Boy 1998 – Game Boy Color | notes= *The game was developed by Nintendo. *It includes support for the Super Game Boy peripheral. }} | canceled= | refs= | release=2000 – Game Boy Color | notes= *Nintendo developed the title. *It is more non-linear in structure than previous games in the series. }} | canceled= | refs= | release=2001 – Game Boy Advance | notes= *The game was developed by Nintendo. }} | canceled= | refs= | release=2003 – Nintendo GameCube | notes= *The title was developed by Treasure. *It is the first Wario platform game for a home console. }} | canceled= | refs= | release=2007 – Nintendo DS | notes= *Suzak developed the game. *It fuses puzzles into a Wario platforming setting. }} | canceled= | refs= | release=2008 – Wii | notes= *The game is known as Wario Land: The Shake Dimension in Europe and Australia, Wario Land: Shake It! in North America, and in Japan. *It was developed by Good-Feel. *The game requires the player to shake the Wii Remote to perform certain actions. }} }} ''WarioWare'' games | canceled= | refs= | release=2003 – Game Boy Advance 2003 – Nintendo GameCube | notes= *The game is known as in Japan and WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania in Europe. *The title was developed by Nintendo. *It is the first game in the WarioWare series. *''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgames!'' consists of a series of minigames presented in a hectic format. *It was re-released for the GameCube as Warioware, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! with multiplayer support. }} | canceled= | release=2004 – Game Boy Advance | notes= *The game is known as in Japan. *It was developed by Nintendo. *The game uses a rotation sensor in the cartridge to play most of the minigames. }} | canceled= | refs= | release=2004 – Nintendo DS | notes= *The title is known as in Japan. *Intelligent Systems developed the game. *It uses the Nintendo DS touch screen for most of the minigames. }} | canceled= | refs= | release=2006 – Wii | notes= *The game is known as in Japan. *It was developed by Intelligent Systems. *Players must hold the Wii Remote in different positions to play the minigames. }} | canceled= | refs= | release=2008 – DSiWare | notes= *The game is known as in Japan. *Intelligent Systems developed the title. *The game uses the Nintendo DSi's camera to control the minigames. }} | canceled= | refs= | release=2009 – Nintendo DS, WiiWare | notes= *The title is known as in Japan. *The game was developed by Intelligent Systems. *It allows the user to create their own minigames. *The minigames made in the DS game can be uploaded to ''Asobu Made in Ore (Warioware DIY Showcase in North America), a game available through the WiiWare service. }} | canceled= | refs= | release=2013 – Wii U | notes= *Described as a spiritual successor to the WarioWare series. *Features various games utilizing the Wii U GamePad, including its touchscreen, motion controls and camera. }} | canceled= | refs= | release=2018 – Nintendo 3DS | notes= *The game was announced in a Nintendo Direct in March 2018. }} }} Individual microgames | canceled= | refs= | release=2008 – DSiWare | notes= *Nintendo developed the game. *The title is a minigame originally found in ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgames!, Pyoro. It was modified from its original format to use both of the Nintendo DS's screens. }} | canceled= | refs= | release=2008 – DSiWare | notes= *Nintendo developed the game. *Known in Europe and Australasia as Paper Plane. *The title is a single microgame with expanded modes that was released for the DSiWare download service. }} }} Other games | canceled= | refs= | release=1993 – Super Nintendo Entertainment System | notes= *The title was developed by Game Freak. *It was released exclusively in Japan. *It requires the use of the Super Famicom mouse. }} | canceled= | refs= | release=1994 – Nintendo Entertainment System, Super Nintendo Entertainment System 1995 – Satellaview"セント・ギガ衛星データ放送スーパーファミコンアワー" って、こんなにり沢山なのに無料放送!!. Nintendo. 1995. 2006 – Virtual Console | notes= *Nintendo developed the title. *''Wario's Woods'' is the last game to be released for the Nintendo Entertainment System. *The game features Toad as the protagonist, and Wario as the villain. *It is a puzzle game in which the player's cursor is Toad. }} | canceled= | refs= | release=1994 – Game Boy | notes= *The game was developed by Hudson Soft. *This video game was originally released as Bomberman GB in Japan, and did not feature Wario in any way. *In North America and Europe, the game was known as Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!. It was altered from the original Japanese version in the hopes that the game would reach a higher audience. }} | canceled= | refs= | release=1995 – Satellaview | notes= *Featuring a vocal track from the Japanese radio comedy show, Bakushō Mondai.Hiro, N. ワリオの森　爆笑バージョン＆イベントバージョン１. Satellaview Memorial. 2006. *Rereleased in two different versions (time- and score-attack) without the Bakushō Mondai vocal track as Wario no Mori: Futatabi in 1997. }} }} References * Wario